


Noble

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [31]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In memoriam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noble

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a part of the canon of this series. It was a dedication written in memory of one of Rooster Teeth's most prolific, wonderful, and indomitable creators. His legacy was always to keep moving forward, keep creating, and keep pursuing your passion. I write. This was my way of honoring that legacy.

You are larger than the reach of your arms and taller than the length of your stride. You are greater than the space you inhabit. You are vibrations on another plane, a tangled twisted tango of quantum strings that bounds reckless and brilliant across the universe like a wild, joyous wind.

Gravity cannot touch you though it tries and fails to grasp you. You slip through its fingers like sunlight on water, bursting forth with boundless, indomitable energy. You multiply the light of your being, you expand, increase beyond the very concept of boundaries.

Things break. You know that this is okay. Broken things can become new things. There is beauty in the fragments of our limited time. We find them in the strength of our persistence. You understand that immortality is not eternal life; It is the strength of your resolve. It is the power to keep moving forward. It is one foot placed in front of another over and over again until the rhythm of your steps can no more be slowed than the endless wheeling of the galaxies you imagined.

Swords are not good enough for you. If you are to wield a blade, it must be more than just a blade. It is a scythe, a rapier, a lance, a hammer. It is anything and everything you believe it can be. 

It’s also a gun.

So here you are. You, wielding the unassailable power of your dreams in one hand and daring to reach even higher with the other.

And though you take no crown, warm no throne, don no armor, you are undeniably, absolutely King.


End file.
